You're Alright
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Xander pays Cordelia a visit. AU


You're Alright  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@worldnet.att.net  
July 15, 2001  
  
Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings   
he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS and   
Angel are owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, UPN and the WB. I don't own anything except   
the situation characters are in.   
  
Category:AU: Cordelia/Xander  
  
Spoilers:Mild to none  
  
Warnings:  
  
Summary:Xander pays a visit to Cordelia  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Distribution:Ask First.   
  
Notes:  
  
Dedication:Dedicated to the usual suspects; Bri, Mary, Duchess, Dale, Blaire, Stone Cold,   
Arashi, Aslan, Vega, Jen Zimmer, Louise, Sairs, and Queen Angel who have allowed me to   
bounce my ideas off them, and Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers.  
  
You're Alright  
  
Cordelia entered her bedroom and sat down at her vanity. She picked up her hairbrush and began   
to brush her damp hair inhaling the scent of her new shampoo. As she brushed as much of the   
moisture from her hair she allowed the tension of the long day to be pulled out of her by the   
brush. She sighed, since she was a small girl one thing above all others could relax her, brushing   
her hair, even if it was just someone's fingers it melted her like butter.   
  
After while, Cordelia set the brush aside and picked up one of her hair ties and pulled her hair   
back into a pony tail. She stood away from the vanity and walked over to her bed and pulled the   
covers down. She picked up the novel she'd been reading and sat down on the bed, nestling her   
feet under the covers. She then opened the novel and was about to begin reading when she heard   
a rustling in the tree beside her window. She hid a secret smile and acted as though she were   
engrossed in the pages.  
  
She heard a gentle knocking on the window pane and she pretended not to notice. Another knock   
and Cordelia again ignored it, finally she heard his voice muffled through the window, "I know   
you can hear me Cor."  
  
Cordelia smiled as she set the book down and got off her bed. She sat down on the cushioned   
bench in front of her window and opened the window. "Running late tonight Xander?"  
  
Xander just rolled his eyes and smiled, "I had to clean myself up for the fair Princess Cordelia."   
He then waggled his eyebrows and said, "Have you seen her?"  
  
Cordelia's gave Xander a threatening look but her eyes still sparkled with humor, "Can you fly   
Xander?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Unless you want to learn, I'd avoid any jokes at my expense while you sit in that tree."  
  
"Point taken. So how was your night?"  
  
Cordelia smiled, "Fine, I did a lil' homework. We missed you on the patrol though, where were   
you?"  
  
Xander shrugged, "I was tired today, so I stayed in and watched HBO."  
  
Cordelia looked at Xander suspiciously, "Showgirls?"  
  
Xander smirked, "How little you must think of me. It was Braveheart."  
  
Cordelia laughed, "Yeah, why would you watch Showgirls on HBO when you have it on tape?"  
  
Xander laughed with her. "Actually I have Showgirls on DVD. Any vamps?"  
  
Cordelia shrugged, "No more than usual, nothing Buffy and I couldn't handle."  
  
Xander's smirk was a little more dangerous, "Yeah right, the head cheerleader and the Slayer, I   
already know who had most of the kills."  
  
Cordelia shrugged, "Can I help it Buffy's useless on patrol? You'd think all those years of dance   
and athletics would make her more reliable in a fight, but…"  
  
Xander nodded, "Yeah well, it could be worse, maybe somewhere there's a world where Buffy's   
the Slayer."  
  
Cordelia pretended to shudder, "Great, now I'm going to have nightmares. You know, patrols   
with her wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the constant chattering. She never stops just going on   
and on about fashion and gossip and if I hear one more 'How cute is my boyfriend' story, I'm   
going to become Cordelia the Airheaded Blonde Slayer."  
  
Xander laughed, "Hey, Spike's alright. He's a dork, and he always has that stupid book of his   
with all his poems in it, but he's better than some."  
  
Cordelia nodded, "You know how much Will hates you to call him Spike, don't you?"  
  
Xander just smiled wickedly, "You know that's the reason I do it, don't you?"  
  
Cordelia smiled, "You can be so mean sometimes Xander."  
  
"We all have our gifts Cor-" Xander stopped and braced himself before having a short sneezing   
fit. His second sneeze caused his face to shift, his brow became ridged and his teeth became   
elongated and jagged. He pulled a handkerchief when he was finished and blew his nose.   
"Stupid allergies…" Xander looked up with yellow eyes and was greeted by Cordelia's disgusted   
expression, "What?"  
  
Cordelia regained her composure, "That's so gross Xander! I don't know what's worse, the   
sneezing fit or the fact that you get all vampy when you do it."  
  
Xander quickly allowed his face to return to his human guise, he then looked down sheepishly,   
"Sorry."  
  
Cordelia shook her head disbelievingly, "You have to be the only vampire in history to have hay   
fever."  
  
Xander waved at her dismissively, "Wesley believes it's all in my head. He called it psych…   
Psycho… something."  
  
"Psychosomatic?"  
  
"Yeah that's it. Bloody watcher and his ten dollar watcher words. And if that wasn't bad enough,   
I've started picking up his British fairy words. It's annoying."  
  
Cordelia just smiled, "You're all heart Xander."  
  
Xander scowled at the Slayer, "Take that back! I'm an evil killing machine Damn it! And as soon   
as I get this soddin' spell of Tara's reversed I'm killing the lot of you!"  
  
Cordelia nodded in a placating way, "Sure you are. You big evil monster you."  
  
Xander growled, "STOP IT!"  
  
Cordelia laughed, "Come on Xander! Admit it, you think we're alright some of the time."  
  
Xander scowled at Cordelia, "No, I hate you all! Especially you!"  
  
Cordelia put on her best pout and her bottom lip trembled, "You hate me?"  
  
Xander sighed, defeated yet again by Cordelia's pout. "No, I don't hate you. I just don't like   
being picked on, that's all."  
  
Cordelia smiled, "That's okay. You big softie." Xander sighed and Cordelia said. "That's what   
you get when you're best friend's a Slayer, Xander."  
  
Xander rolled his eyes, "So how was the Scooby meeting? Did you save the world? Heal a   
puppy? Donate money to orphans or whatever you lousy White Hats do?"  
  
Cordelia smirked, "Xander, just because you're evil, you don't have to be a dick."  
  
Xander shrugged, "Sorry, its just when I'm around you Slayer, my evil hormones get all worked   
up and I have to release them somehow."  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow at the vampire, "You seem to have a lot of hormone attacks around   
me."  
  
Xander just grinned wickedly, "Take it as a complement."  
  
Cordelia felt her cheeks turn slightly pink. There was a long silence where Slayer and Vampire   
merely looked at each other, Xander began to move towards the window ledge when they were   
interrupted by a loud obnoxious knock on the door. The door opened and revealed the intruder,   
"Cor-deeee, have you seen my X-men comic?"  
  
Cordelia whipped around and spoke in a dangerous tone, "No I haven't! Shouldn't you be in bed   
Riley?"  
  
Riley just shrugged, "Nope, tomorrow's Saturday Coooooorrrrrrrr-deeeeeeeeee. I don't have   
school."  
  
Cordelia suppressed a growl then whipped a pillow at Riley's head which pegged him in the face.   
"Go to bed Riley!"  
  
Riley rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Fine! I'm going, I'm going. Night Xander, good night   
Cor-DEEE!"   
  
Cordelia glared at the now closed door for a while longer before turning back to Xander who was   
trying his damndest not to laugh. "That's not funny Xander, he's annoying!"  
  
Xander smirked, "Cor, he's thirteen and he's your younger brother, he's going to be annoying for   
at least another three years, then he'll spend all his time in trouble. It's the little brother code,   
believe me I know. I used to bug the hell out of…" Xander's face suddenly darkened at the   
thought of his older brothers. There was a long silence, "Have you heard from them at all?"  
  
Cordelia nodded, "Liam's starting grad school, and Oz is going to school in New York." She saw   
the haunted look in Xander's eyes, "Xand?"  
  
Xander looked at her then shrugged, "Damn it! What the Hell is wrong with me? I'm completely   
soft now, I even show remorse, are you sure Tara didn't curse me with a soul like Darla?"  
  
Cordelia shrugged, "I don't know Xand. You've always been different from most vamps though   
Xand. Closer to human."  
  
"Kick me while I'm down why don't you?"  
  
Cordelia smiled slightly, "I'm serious. Right from the start, when Darla turned you and you and I   
fought. You had me beat, but you paused…"  
  
Xander nodded, "And how did you repay me, you put me in a wheelchair for a year and then   
when I finally get on my feet and don't have to live off of hand outs from Anya and Willow   
anymore, Tara casts a spell on me that won't allow me to hurt people. What did I ever do to you   
anyway? I'm a VAMPIRE! I'm only doing what vampires do, if you were to ask me, you guys   
are awfully hurtful to me."  
  
Cordelia nodded, "I'm being serious Xander, why did you stop? You could've made a hell of a   
name for yourself, killing a slayer fresh out of the grave, but you were holding back. Not that I'm   
not grateful, but why?"  
  
Xander looked away, "I don't know Cordelia."  
  
After a long and far too uncomfortable silence, Cordelia suppressed a yawn. "Maybe I should go   
to bed?  
  
Xander nodded, "I probably should too."   
  
Cordelia smiled, "Do you want to come in and stay with me tonight?"  
  
Xander smiled and climbed in the window, "Don't I always?"  
  
--End--  



End file.
